The Joke's On You
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: A short story about a bored Michelangelo, who plans a prank that goes a bit wrong.


**A short little story I wrote during April Fools. Have fun as Mikey tries to have fun.**

**I own only my OC's and plots.**

**The Joke's On You**

"I'm bored." thought the orange-masked turtle called Michelangelo. The day in the lair had been uneventful so far and it showed no sign of changing, as the TV was occupied he couldn't play videogames and he didn't feel like reading his comics. He didn't feel like doing anything, actually.

Then it hit him, he hadn't pulled a prank on anyone for several days. That would certainly be fun, at least for a few moments if nothing else. But who would be the victim?

Donatello was a possibility, but as he was currently repairing Mikey's skateboard, it would most likely be a bad idea. He didn't want to pull pranks on his adoptive sister Monalisa, even though she had pulled a few on Mikey. Although those were payback for some he had pulled on her. Leonardo was no fun at all, he always evaded the pranks as if he knew what would happen. Obviously, master Splinter was out of the question.

Mikey didn't dare to subject their guests to it either. Sephie, Mona's look-a-like, right out scared Mikey when she told the gang that nobody dared to pull a prank on her after she got 'even' with her father and uncle. And Tyroth, well let's just say that Mikey knew better than to mess with a fire breathing dragon-mutant twice his size, he may not be the smartest turtle but he do have a sense of self-preservation.

Which means that the unlucky winner to be subjected to Mikey's humor is none other than his hotheaded brother, Raphael. Sure Raph will probably chase Mikey through the sewers with a promise of great pain, but considering how bored Mikey was, it would be a nice change of pace and worth it.

* * *

Now the question was, what kind of prank should he go with? The options are many. After a short time of thinking, Mikey decided on an old classic. A bucket of water on top of a door, but with a few modifications. Instead of the bucket, he would use the small catapult he had seen in a corner of Donnie's lab, and he decided on changing from water to water-balloons. If he then set up a tripwire that would trigger the catapult, the prank would be gold worth, and why did his family claim that he never pay attention to his surroundings?

"This is going to be fun." Mikey thought with a grin.

It wasn't easy to prepare though, the trickiest part was the catapult itself, he could always fix the balloons in the bathroom, where he planned to set up the trap anyways. But he was in luck, the TV-set died on master Splinter right in the middle of his soap-operas, so Donnie was kindly ordered to fix the problem. Mikey never thought that he would be glad that his favorite object of entertainment was broken, but it did give him a perfect opportunity to snatch the catapult without anyone seeing him.

* * *

Raphael was working out in the dojo, practicing his punches and kicks against a sandbag.

"Perfect." Mikey thought "Once he's done training, he'll want to take a shower. And he'll get one alright, but not in the way he thinks." He swiftly rigged his trap in the bathroom and left, walking over to the kitchen for a bag of chips before the fun started. Sitting down by the kitchentable, Mikey had not even opened the bag before Raph entered the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda. Then Raph sat down at the table, drinking his soda.

"I thought that you were gonna take a shower after your workout, bro." said Mikey slightly nervous.

"Nah, I didn't even break a sweat. You can use the bathroom if you want." answered Raph.

A thought struck Mikey. If Raph is here, someone else might trigger the trap. But before Mikey could leave the table, a number of splashes in quick succession could be heard from the bathroom followed a few seconds later by an angry female voice.

**"MIKEY!"**

Michelangelo started to sweat and had a scared look on his face as the now soaked Sephie came into view, and she was angry.

"How the... Wait, you didn't... Mikey, you're so toast." said Raph looking first at Sephie and then at his brother.

"It wasn't meant for her, it was meant for you!" said Mikey.

"Like that's gonna help you now." said Raph.

Mikey quickly got up from the table and was about to run to his room for safety, when he felt two hands from behind gripping the top of his shell. He was forcibly turned around so he stood face to face with Sephie.

"I-i didn't mean to throw water at you." the orange-masked turtle stuttered.

"It don't matter if it was on purpose or not! I'll get back at you one day and you won't like it!" said Sephie.

"Have mercy." Mikey pleaded.

"Listen well, you won't know when or were, not even how, but I will get back at you, mark my words." said Sephie before pulling Mikey closer and locking eyes with him. "Until then, be afraid Mikey, be **very** afraid!"

With that, Sephie let Mikey go and stormed out of the kitchen shortly before the rest of the inhabitants entered. It didn't take long for them to understand what had happened. Splinter looked at Mikey with a stern gaze.

"Michelangelo. I am very disappointed with you." he said.

"I'm sorry, master Splinter." the young turtle said.

"As you should be." Splinter scolded Mikey "Go to the dojo, Michelangelo. You have many exercises waiting for you."

Before walking over to the dojo, Mikey took some time to talk to Tyroth.

"Hey, big guy, uhm... you know Sephie better then any of us. Should I be worried?"

"Let's just say that you should probably enjoy the punishment Splinter have planned for you while you can."

'Gulp'

* * *

Mikey had been doing back-flips for some fifteen minutes, under Splinters supervision, when Leo walked up to the old rat.

"Excuse me, master, but I would like to speak to you." he asked.

"Of course, my son." Splinter said "Michelangelo, continue with you exercises, I will be back soon."

"Yes, master." Mikey said as Splinter and Leo walked out of earshot.

Several hours later, Mikey was finally done with his punishment, but he hadn't thought much about it. He was more worried about what Sephie had planned for him. Especially since she had shot angry glares at him whenever he saw her.

Mikey decided to go to bed early as hi was dead tired, mostly mentally. But he couldn't get any sleep. Constantly tossing and turning. Part of the problem was that he felt bad for what he did, but by far the largest cause for his sleeplessness, was what Sephie said.

'Listen well, you won't know when or were, not even how, but I will get back at you, mark my words. Until then, be afraid Mikey, be **very** afraid!'

And he was afraid.

* * *

Eventually the day passed and it was time to get up again. When Mikey exited his room he saw that Raph and Mona sat together in the couch, while Splinter once again watched a soap-opera. Leo and Donnie were sparring some hand-to-hand combat and Tyroth lifted weights in the dojo. Sephie, whom Mikey dreaded to meet again, sat in one of the chairs and was reading a book. She still had that angry look on her face.

Walking past the TV-corner on his way to the kitchen, Mikey noticed the title on the cover of the book Sephie was reading, and chills went down his spine.

'Medieval Torture-methods'

Then all of a sudden, Sephie's face lit up, she then turned her gaze at Mikey, with an evil smile.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mikey shouted as he fell to his knees, holding the sides of his head with his hands. "Please, just do whatever it's you've planned so I can finally relax again!"

Sephie walked over to Mikey.

"Already done." she said with a now amused smile, then she giggled.

"Huh?" Mikey said confused. Then the lair was filled with laughter as the other mutants, save Splinter walked over to Mikey.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"It's called psychological warfare, Mikey." said Leo.

"I made you think that I would do something terrible to you, and kept on pretending that I would. And you broke under the pressure." Sephie said.

"What about that book you were reading?" Mikey asked.

"I made a fake cover for it on my computer." Donnie admitted.

"So it was all just a prank!? And you were all in on it!?"

"Yep, and you fell for it!" said Mona.

"See it as payback for all the pranks you've pulled on us, Mikey." said Raph.

"Guess you got me good." Mikey admitted "I'm heading back to bed, I need a rest."

* * *

A tired and defeated Mikey walked back to his room, relieved that the prank was over. He opened the door and everything went dark and wet. A bucket filled with water fell onto his head and more laughter could be heard.

"As the younger generation would say: Gotcha!"

"Et tu, sensei?" Mikey asked, still with the bucket over his head.

"Now we're even." said Sephie. Mikey took of the bucket.

"That was the second part of my payback. Once you'd let down your guard, you'd become an easy target. And you would never suspect that Splinter would help me."

Mikey looked at his sensei, who had a rather wide grin.

"What can I say, the opportunity she presented was too good to pass up."

Mikey let his eyes sweep over his family and friends as they laughed, then he started laughing himself. He had thought that he'd be the one to pull the best prank, but they outpranked him good.

"I love you guys!" he said.

**This is one of a few short stories that I have had running around in my mind, and the only one so far that I've managed to catch. Time will tell if I catch some more. Have a fun day.**


End file.
